


Оплата пудингами

by fandom_Netflix_Originals



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals
Summary: Этого Дьявола не интересует оплата душами, он предпочитает получить доступ к холодильнику.





	Оплата пудингами

Независимый консультант полицейского участка города Лос-Анджелес по имени Люцифер Морнингстар неимоверно раздражал детектива Дэниэля Эспинозу.

Во-первых, самоуверенностью. Он вечно лез в самое пекло любых неприятностей, изображая бессмертного. К слову, его только пару раз задело пулями, причем одну всадила ему в колено по его же просьбе Хлои Деккер, бывшая жена Дэниэля, работающая детективом в том же участке. Хлои потом пришлось отпаивать успокоительным мартини, а Морнингстара - везти в больничку накладывать швы. Причем этот болван всю дорогу удивлялся (когда не стонал), что коленка-то болит! А не должна, потому что по его заверениям он неуязвим и бессмертен (из всех слов с приставкой «бес» ему подходило только «бесцеремонный»). 

Во-вторых, он постоянно заявлял, что он не кто-нибудь, а сам враг рода человеческого. То есть, дьявол. Для его возраста по меньшей мере несолидно косплеить, да и на книжного дьявола он ничем не похож. Если выражаться языком полицейского описания, рост метр девяносто, физически развит, европеец, волосы и глаза темные, говорит с британским акцентом. Таких дьяволов миллиарда полтора на планете, а то и больше. Носил бы уже тогда красное и нацепил рога, чтобы хоть чуть выделяться из толпы. Просто он пытался заинтриговать Хлою дурацким поведением, чертов ролевик, а Дэна - выбесить. 

В-третьих, он не стеснялся таскать Дэновы пудинги из общего холодильника в участке. Кто он после этого, как не враг?! Владелец пафосного ночного клуба «Люкс» тырит дешевые, пахнущие химической клубникой пудинги наверняка только для того, чтобы насолить ему. У него денег как у дурака фантиков, разъезжает на винтажном черном «Корвете» 1962 года с надписью «Падший» на заднем номерном знаке. Дэн не согласен с тем, что Люцифер - Падший, это слишком пафосное слово, скорее просто ушибленный на всю голову. Хотя если учесть, что у Морнингстара интрижки на каждом шагу, чего тот совершенно не стесняется, то можно отнести его к пропащим. 

В-четвертых, он никогда не забывал поддеть Дэна, добавляя "упырь" к уважительному обращению "детектив". То, что Дэн ему ни разу за это не навалял, чистая случайность. Но кулаки чесались постоянно! Однако Морнингстар умел быть нужным, и стоило признаться, что его неудержимое любопытство помогло раскрыть немало дел в кратчайшие сроки. Дэн так себе и объяснял свою терпеливость, невероятную сдержанность и мудрость в неразжигании пошлого конфликта прямо в участке: Морнингстар ему полезен. Ну, примерно как швабра в мытье полов или как кухонная тряпка в протирке стола. Сугубо утилитарное назначение.

В-пятых, Хлоя Деккер. Из-за того, что Дэн разрушил брак с нею своими собственными усилиями, Люцифер периодически заменял “упырь" на совсем уж непочтительное "мудак". А еще Люцифер с начала своего появления неустанно флиртовал с Хлоей - к счастью, безуспешно. Но его физиономия с хищноватым носом и тёмными, будто подкрашенными чёрной тушью, глазами, постоянно маячила рядом с бывшей!

После “в-пятых” Дэн мог набросать еще полсотни пунктов, почему Люцифер его бесит. Нет, неимоверно бесит!

И если он и взял Люцифера для визита к Эллиоту Грину, то лишь потому, что тот сам навязался. Дьявол таскается за ним, вот смеху-то! Дэн Эспиноза в принципе атеист, он и религия идут непересекающимися путями. Почему ему достался Люцифер, а не более уважаемый в детстве коммандер Спок? Спок не опустился бы до бесконечных шуточек с налетом скабрезности. И уж точно не воровал бы пудинги!

Детектив Дэн Эспиноза, несмотря на прекрасную физическую форму, запыхался так, что едва мог дышать и двигаться. Убегавший от него Эллиот Грин чувствовал себя ещё хуже – а вернее, уже никак не чувствовал. Погоня завершилась у ночного клуба с красной неоновой вывеской “Сплит”, обещавшей голеньких девушек. Мистер Грин лежал прямо под вывеской на загаженном мокром асфальте, потому что запнулся обеими ногами за ступеньку входа в клуб и, падая, напоролся горлом на останки перил. Ржавое железо торчало из его шеи на полметра вверх.

\- Какая неприятность! – светским тоном заметил Люцифер, подоспевший на полминуты позже. Он был одет не в пропотевший свитер, как Эспиноза, а в темно-серый выглаженный костюм с идеально прямыми стрелками на брюках. Дэн не разбирался в марках одежды, но один вид этого костюма говорил: ему такой не купить и за год экономии. – Теперь мы не можем его допросить, верно?

\- Это тупик! - Дэн в отчаянии сел на ступеньки, подальше от растекающейся красной лужи. – Какого чёрта он так бежал?

\- Могу только предположить, что его напугал ваш парфюм. 

Дэн проигнорировал колкость, Люцифер – он как стихийное бедствие, случается. Детектив вцепился в волосы на висках и хорошенько дёрнул: всем известно, что в минуты полного отчаяния положено рвать волосы (можно на всех местах их произрастания) – это не помогает решить проблему, но слегка отвлекает от неё. 

\- Мы считали его невиновным, просто свидетелем! Как ты мог отбросить коньки именно сейчас, Грин?! 

Ни одна улика не указывала на Эллиота Грина. Его жену Эльзу обнаружили по его же заявлению о пропаже супруги, поиски продолжались полгода - к сожалению, её нашли мёртвой в канализации вблизи конного клуба. Погибшая жена Грина оказалась страстной любительницей верховой езды и уже лет пять состояла в этом клубе. Череп миссис Грин оказался повреждён, экспертиза показала, что след соответствует форме подковы на лошадином копыте. Вероятно, её лягнул норовистый конь и травма оказалась смертельной. Поскольку лошадь не могла самостоятельно замести следы преступления, а миссис Грин все же кто-то столкнул после гибели в канализационный люк, подозрение пало на сотрудников клуба. Дэн впустую извёл месяц на допросы, перспективы выяснить истину свелись к нулю. Однако Люцифер проявил заинтересованность в этом деле, очарованный формой для выездки - на девушках в белых лосинах и приталенных пиджаках, восседающих на вычесанных лошадях, с маленьким хлыстом в изящных ручках. В конном клубе он прописался едва ли не плотнее, чем в своем "Люксе". Дэн всякий раз терял его из вида, а потом обнаруживал воркующим с девицами. 

Осознав, что дело зашло в тупик, Дэн запросил повторное исследование тела – внезапно выяснилось, что, кроме вмятины от подковы, имеется скрытое ею повреждение. Также появились сомнения, что удар нанесён животным: направление и глубина говорили о том, что подкова двигалась строго сверху вниз. Лошадь не смогла бы в силу анатомического строения что передних, что задних ног убить Эльзу именно таким ударом. Кроме того, лошади стоят на подстилке, где всегда есть сено и навоз, фрагменты которых обязательно попали бы в рану. Подкова, расколовшая череп миссис Грин, была чистой. Не мыла же эта лошадь копыта перед убийством!. 

Дэн позвонил Грину и предложил обсудить новые обстоятельства в деле. Тот согласился встретиться после работы в кафе, но посреди беседы вдруг вскочил и понесся прочь, таким образом из свидетеля мигом став главным подозреваемым.

Люцифер закурил, душистый дымок немного перекрыл запах свежей смерти. Дэн позвонил в участок и вызвал труповозку.

\- Детектив, мне жаль усилий, которые мы потратили на это дело, поэтому я задействую свои возможности, чтобы получить нужные сведения, - неожиданно предложил Люцифер. - Мистер Грин навряд ли вознесся в Серебряный город, куда я не могу попасть.

Дэн хотел напомнить Морнингстару, что основные усилия тот прикладывал к флирту с наездницами, но разве его это смутит? 

\- Ну, если ты и с мёртвыми умеешь разговаривать, то я разрешу тебе есть мои пудинги до конца этого месяца.

Люцифер приподнял бровь и возразил:

\- Я не планировал брать плату за помощь, но раз ты пообещал её сам… Пудинги до конца года как минимум, детектив Эспиноза, и тогда я не только его разговорю, но и возьму объяснительную с подписью. 

\- Ты не штатный сотрудник, - возразил Дэн, надеясь, что труповозка приедет очень быстро и он сможет отправиться домой, прекратив слушать новый бред Люцифера. - Показания, которые ты раздобудешь, нелегитимны - ни один суд не примет их к учёту. 

Ему почудилась мелькнувшая в зрачках Люцифера искра. Скорее всего, это был огонёк на конце сигареты, отразившийся в зрачках поддельного дьявола.

\- Что ж, дорогой детектив Эспиноза… Я готов устроить вам экскурсию в то место, где вы сможете допросить Эллиота лично.

Дэн с отвращением покачал головой.

\- Может, довольно ёрничать? Вот он, мёртвый, как Тутанхамон! 

\- Но сначала я должен взять с тебя обещание не трезвонить всем подряд в полицейском участке о том, где именно ты разговаривал с покойным Эллиотом.

Ох, как он бесил Дэна прямо сейчас! Что за игры?! 

\- Хорошо, - через зубы процедил детектив. 

\- И я должен буду завязать тебе глаза, потому что есть обстоятельства, в силу которых ты не должен видеть дорогу.

\- Может, ещё где-то кровью расписаться? - с нескрываемым сарказмом спросил Дэн.

\- Это устаревшая практика, - крайне благостным тоном сообщил Люцифер, снимая галстук и приступая к временному ослеплению. Эспиноза погрузился во тьму под скользким шёлком, пахнущую чем-то крайне дорогим, зарплаты в две. - Но сейчас я должен обнять тебя.

\- Что?! - Дэниэль Эспиноза дёрнулся в неожиданно крепкой хватке почти болезненно горячих рук. Люцифер прижал его к себе, и по лицу Дэна шарахнул поток воздуха. Он захлебнулся ветром и попытался закричать, ощутив, что опора под ногами исчезла!

А еще его окружал неестественный для Лос-Анджелеса звук: будто неспешно, но ритмично открывался и закрывался большой пляжный зонт. Или это работали огромные птичьи крылья?!

Люцифер держал его легко, не напрягаясь, словно весь Дэн Эспиноза с его натренированными мышцами был вырезан из пенопласта.

\- Что происходит?! - сумел всё же проорать детектив.

\- Вы следуете рейсом Лос-Анджелес - Ад, - пропел тоном опытного стюарда Люцифер. - Просьба не пытаться вырваться у меня из рук, потому что я могу и не успеть подхватить тебя.

В голове Дэна беспорядочно, как молекулы в закипающей воде, метались мысли и образы. Он летит - но как? Взлететь от ночного клуба без помощи какой-никакой техники невозможно, но он летит! И его несёт тот, кто постоянно называл себя дьяволом? Как он может быть дьяволом вообще? Что за бред? Да ещё ноги болтались в воздухе, и это весьма напрягало.

Дэн не мог толком дышать, и тут стало ещё хуже - прохладный вечерний воздух резко сменился удушливо горячим. Мигом вспомнилась сауна, где он побывал с Люцифером, когда искал того русского, что распознаёт правду и неправду. Здесь было ещё жарче, а запах заставил раскашляться.

\- Что за вонь?! - простонал Дэн, пряча нос в воротнике пиджака.

\- Это, дорогой Дэн, знаменитая сера, - тоном экскурсовода охотно разъяснил Морнингстар. - В аду других ароматов почти нет, здесь высокая вулканическая активность и поэтому везде вот так и попахивает. Надо сказать, что у вас в полицейском участке порой смердит гораздо хуже, я не сразу понял, что это запах человеческих носков, которые беспощадно эксплуатируют без стирки. А теперь просьба приготовиться к приземлению. Хотя какая земля в Аду? Приаднение звучит еще хуже.

Крылья захлопали чаще, и ноги Дэна коснулись наконец почвы. Едва Люцифер выпустил его, он содрал гадский галстук.

В поле зрения оказался, конечно, приветливо скалящийся Люцифер. Потом с Дэн с трудом, но осознал, что вокруг вместо небоскрёбов, закусочных и автомобилей - безбрежное пространство, заполненное голыми скалами, и ещё низкое, красноватое небо. Под ногами захрустел гравий, стоило пошевелиться. По спине побежали ручейки пота, пропитывая и без того грязный свитер - горячий ветер льнул к телу через одежду.

Дэн с трудом проглотил подступивший к горлу ком и в растерянности перевёл взгляд на Люцифера.

\- Не всё же мне к вам на работу ходить, - беспечно сказал тот, завязывая галстук виндзорским узлом. - Добро пожаловать ко мне, детектив Эспиноза. Холодильника здесь, к сожалению, нет и коллектив не самый приятный.

Дэн ощутил слабость в коленях. Он отказывался принимать эту версию реальности, изо всех сил отбрасывая внутреннее согласие с тем, куда он попал, и кто такой Люцифер Утренняя Звезда. 

\- Это другая планета? - спросил он, оттягивая воротник свитера, чтобы вдохнуть чуть поглубже. 

\- Скорее, изнанка твоего мира. Когда папа задумывал Вселенную, он сшил её лицевой стороной внутрь, так что снаружи сплошная изнанка. Внутри все очень симпатично и не стыдно показать другим богам, а снаружи все нитки и швы. Кстати, твой свитер прямо таки иллюстрирует мои слова - ты ведь надел его наизнанку, верно? 

Дэн много раз слышал от Люцифера ссылки на его отца, всемогущего беспредельщика, но впервые понял, кто его отец. Шьющий Вселенные и создающий кого угодно внутри и с изнанки.

\- Это ты называешь Адом? - несколько ослабевшим голосом спросил он, из последних сил разоблачаясь до футболки. Серые скалы отбрасывали друг на друга изломанные багровые тени, у подножий сгущавшиеся в бесплотные реки. Сочетание серого с красным повсюду заставляло вспомнить о ночных кошмарах и ещё - о фильмах ужасов. В таких депрессивных местностях по классике жанра обязательно должны водиться монстры, выбегающие на беспечный топот туристов и с хрустом их жующие. 

\- А как бы ты назвал это место? Ужасный запах, из населения души грешников и демоны. На Рай это точно не походит.

Дэн настороженно вслушивался, чтобы не упустить появление монстров, или демонов, или кого там ещё.

\- Твой отец… Это сам бог?

\- Он любит себя так называть. Слушай, Дэн, мы тут застрянем, если начнём обсуждать географию и морфологию Ада. В прямом смысле: ты не безвинный человек, а у Вселенной односторонняя проницаемость. Выскочить из неё на изнаночную сторону легко, но, если душа как испорченные консервы, внутрь ей уже не вернуться. Иди за мной, я приведу тебя к безвременно умершему Эллиоту.

Детектив Эспиноза с каждым шагом, глядя в спину Люцифера (обычную, человеческую! И в сауне тогда он не замечал за ним ничего инопланетного!), ощущал, как колеблется его годами формируемое мировоззрение. Почва под ногами, кстати, иногда подрагивала - возможно, из-за той самой вулканической активности.

Люцифер вел его по узкой, стиснутой с обеих сторон скалами до ощущения клаустрофобии тропинке. Дэн задрал голову, оценивая масштабность местного рельефа: тот производил впечатление бесконечного, серые скалы с выступающими жилами кварца уходили вверх и исчезали в небесах. 

Люцифер начал насвистывать "Дым над водой" и попинывать мелкие камушки носками дорогих ботинок от "Маноло". 

\- Так ты хочешь сказать, что ты тот самый Люцифер? - тщательно контролируя голос, чтобы не допустить страха или неуверенности, спросил Эспиноза. - Или ты взял это имя из земных мифов?

\- Люцифер, Дьявол, Сатана - это все про меня, - без тени пафоса отозвался тот. - Я сам назвал эти имена и клички тому писцу, что царапал первую книжку о папе и моей семье, чтобы не допустить неточностей. А то бы с него сталось написать "Глюкцифер" или "Дьямбол". 

Дэн на нервах не смог не прыснуть от смеха.

\- Глюкцифер?! - через смех выдавил он. - Для сверхъестественного создания ты слишком человечный! В Библии все говорят "ибо" и "аз есмь", а ты...

Люцифер, не оглядываясь на него, пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы.

\- Я не писатель, знаешь ли. Что до сверхъестественного, то ты для муравьев тоже сверхъестественный, просто твоя цивилизация техногенная и непонятна им. Моя семья из другого мира, освоившего то, что вы называете магией. Ты умеешь заводить автомобиль, а я умею переходить с лицевой стороны Вселенной на изнаночную. 

Ему не хватало зевнуть для демонстрации отношения к теме разговора как к совершенно обыденной. За сравнение с муравьями отдельное спасибо.

\- У нас будет примерно полчаса для допроса мистера Грина, - сообщил он. - Потом Ад схватит тебя и не отпустит.

Над головой громко хлопнул пляжный зонт и детектив Эспиноза присел. Что вы хотите, в такой обстановке еще и резкий шум черт знает от чего - нервы просто не справляются! В реальной жизни хлопок может означать еще и выстрел, Дэну уже приходилось ловить пулю, а это крайне болезненно (причем не столько в момент ранения, а после, когда коварная медсестра роется в ране под убалтывание, что вот-вот и всё будет расчудесно). 

Люцифер перед ним просто задрал голову. 

\- Какая неожиданная встреча! - нисколько не напряжённо, а напротив, приветливо и расслабленно сказал он. - Сестрёнка?

Дэн лихорадочно соображал, какие могут быть сёстры у дьявола. Память в панике швыряла одни и те же образы чертей с вилами. 

Он решился посмотреть вверх и очарованно замер. Хлопки зонта оказались шумом от огромных чёрных крыльев, на которых опускалась к ним девушка с чем-то вроде косы в руке. Дэн разглядел шелковый брючный костюм (конечно, тоже чёрный). 

\- Люц! - коснувшись земли, девушка сложила крылья… и они исчезли! Морнингстар целомудренно поцеловал её в нежную щёчку. - Ты решил вернуться и править Адом, как раньше?

Её голос звучал как стон задетой туго натянутой струны. Люцифер заботливо поправил серебряное ожерелье на её шее. 

\- Нет, Азраэль, я буквально на полчаса. 

\- С тобой новый демон? – она кивнула в сторону Эспинозы, и тот смущенно выпрямился. 

\- О, ты тоже считаешь, что в его внешности есть что-то специфическое? – обрадовался Люцифер. Только Дэн не обрадовался. А даже наоборот. 

\- Да, эти уши – они очень демонические. И вообще. 

\- Я детектив Дэн Эспиноза, и я не демон, я человек!

Девушка в чёрном удивленно подняла изящную бровь.

\- Человек? Настоящий, живой? 

Она приблизилась к пытающемуся дышать адским воздухом Эспинозе (та ещё задача! Сложно сказать, что мешало больше – серный дурман или температура) и покровительственно похлопала его по голове.

\- Очень неплохой экземпляр. Похож на первые образцы, которые жили у папы в лаборатории.

Дэн отступил в сторону, поглядывая на косу в ее руке. Длинное острое лезвие бросало серебряные блики на лицо Азраэль, придавая ей сходство со статуей.

\- Я вам не домашний пёсик, - сердито буркнул он, и уже жалея, что не сдержался (существу с таким оружием не очень благоразумно возражать) , все таки добавил: – Держите свои похвалы при себе. 

\- В самом начале люди были намного скромнее и почтительнее, - Азраэль фыркнула и обернулась к Люциферу. - Посмотри, брат, какие замечательные туфли я купила. – Она задрала брючину и покрутила вполне человеческой ножкой в туфельке. Тот понимающе хмыкнул и наклонился, изучая образец.

\- Гуччи всегда великолепен. А костюм от Армани? 

Ангелы заворковали о люксовой коллекции, причем Азраэль весьма небрежно крутила косой, и Дэн не выдержал:

\- Вы серьёзно? Говорить в Аду об одежде?!

\- Дорогой Дэниэль, то, что моя сестра - ангел смерти, не повод ходить в обносках, - надменно отозвался Люцифер. – Однако мы можем обсудить Гуччи и Маноло в более располагающей обстановке, ты прав. Азраэль, сегодня к тебе должен был прибыть грешник из Лос-Анджелеса по имени Эллиот Грин. 

Девушка зевнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой. 

\- Снова о скучной работе, Люц? Хорошо, я действительно скосила сегодня эту жатву, мистер Грин уже запутался в своих грехах и переживает их вновь и вновь. Сектор ASD3245687, братишка. 

Она слегка свела и развела плечи - из-за её спины, оттолкнув горячий воздух Ада, вырвались глянцевые широкие крылья - и несколькими сильными движениями вознеслась ввысь, не забыв прихватить косу. 

Дэн, должно быть, открыл рот, глядя ей вслед, потому что ощутил на языке что-то небольшое и сухое. Он поспешно выплюнул залетевшую с ветром травинку. 

\- Детектив Эспиноза, вы поразительно спокойны для первого визита в Ад, - заметил Люцифер, продолжая путь между скал. – У меня складывается впечатление, что в тебе действительно есть кровь демонов. Уши и всё такое. 

Он остановился и уперся двумя руками в скалу. Даже ему действие стоило усилий, но в итоге внутрь с воем и лязгом отъехала замаскированная дверь.

\- Кругом старье миллионолетней давности, давно пора заменить, но отцу это неинтересно, - с таким комментарием Люцифер шагнул внутрь скалы, и Дэн заторопился следом.

Они оказались в начале лабиринта из голых стен. Сверху лился тусклый, какой-то сероватый свет и сыпался мелкий, редкий снег.

\- Я себе Ад по-другому представлял, - высказался Дэн, озираясь. - Котлы, черти, грешники. Ну, знаешь, бабуля Эспиноза таскала меня в церковь, и я в общих чертах знаком с методами воспитания в Аду.

\- А говоришь, что атеист, - с насмешкой упрекнул Люцифер. - Раньше было, я с фантазией походил к вопросу наказаний, и меня можно понять. Некоторые души настолько отвратительны, что их хочется уничтожить, хотя это невозможно, даже самые мерзкие бессмертны. Но со временем убедился, что души это не исправляет, хотя и приносит мне некоторое удовлетворение, и выбрал подход осознания проступка. Ну вот, мы и пришли.

Он толкнул ещё одну дверь и впустил Дэна первым.

Детектив с опаской сунулся в дверной проем и замер ненадолго, оценивая обстановку.  
Внутри было довольно-таки уютно: просторная комната с большим окном, закрытым тяжелыми зелеными шторами, через которые пробивался свет. Старый мягкий кожаный диван, потертый на подлокотниках и накрытый флисовым пледом, стоял у стены. Над ним висела потемневшая от старости картина с почти неразличимым рисунком. У другой стены горел камин.

Сам мистер Грин сидел в кресле-качалке, в его руке поблескивал бокал с вином, а в другой была кочерга, которой он шевелил угли в камине. Судя по неловким движениям, Эллиот уже накачался алкоголем. 

\- Некоторым и в Аду уютно, - заметил Люцифер. В этот момент рядом с креслом из воздуха материализовалась молодая фигуристая блондинка в домашнем платье. 

\- Эл, прекращай пить! - раздражённо выпалила она и дёрнула на себя бокал. Из него плеснуло вином на её платье, и Грин вскочил, замахиваясь кочергой. Блондинка вскрикнула, отшатнулась и упала на колени, закрываясь рукой. Железная кочерга врубилась с хрустом в её висок - женщина глухо охнула и растянулась на полу. 

Грин, пьяно шатаясь, замер над её телом. Дэн видел, что тот трезвеет и его лицо искажается по мере осознания того, что произошло. 

\- Эльза, - несмело позвал Эллиот. - Эльза, я не хотел. Я просто ненавижу, когда ты кричишь на меня. Эльза?

Он бухнулся рядом с ней и трясущейся рукой провел по светлым, намокающим от крови, волосам. 

Дэн оглянулся на Люцифера и вздрогнул. Из-под кожи Морнингстара проступала кровавая маска, исчерченная чёрными шрамами, будто свежий глубокий ожог. Тёмные глаза горели знаменитым адским пламенем, и сейчас в нем не было ничего человеческого. Однако секундный испуг миновал, и Дэн ощутил, что нисколько не боится - ряженых он повидал великое множество, но преступления совершают люди в повседневной одежде. Он не чувствовал угрозы от этого создания, кем бы Люцифер ни являлся, но от него исходила скрытая сила, скованная человеческой оболочкой. Мощь и, как ни странно, страдание.

\- Мистер Грин, - окликнул Люцифер обычным бархатистым тоном, диссонирующим с его кровавой ужасной маской. - Обычно я наношу личный визит только избранным, и не без причин.

Грин поднял на него мокрые от слез глаза и застонал.

\- Моя Эльза, помогите ей!

\- О, даже я не могу воскрешать людей. Но я здесь не за этим, Эллиот. Как я вижу, ты не только убийца, но и клеветник – как тебе пришло в голову оболгать ни в чём не повинную лошадь в смерти твоей жены?

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и труп исчез. Грин рассеянно тронул пятно крови на полу, тоже распадающееся и пропавшее без следа.

\- Присядь за стол и ответь на вопросы этого человека. - Морнингстар повелительно указал на Дэна. Детектив Эспиноза не без тревоги занял стул напротив Эллиота: ему ещё не доводилось допрашивать умерших. В фильмах умершие редко бывают приятными собеседниками, их то и дело плющит, от чего они срывают зло на живых. Мистер Грин не выглядел мертвым, он не таял и не был полупрозрачным, как призраки в фильмах. Люцифер встал за спиной Эллиота и читал то, что тот царапал на бумаге. 

Покидая комнату, где Эллиот, дописав признание, снова сел у камина, Дэн тихо спросил:

\- Он будет делать это вечно? Убивать её и сожалеть?

\- Если я не придумаю что-то ещё, - строго ответил Люцифер. - И демоны могут вмешаться, они не принимают перемен к новым стандартам работы, привыкли к грубому насилию. Ад существует с начала времен, и демонам столько же. Здесь многое пора менять, и не только их. 

Дэну почудилась в его словах неприязнь - не к нему, нет, а к этому месту. 

\- Есть причина, по которой ты проводишь время в нашем полицейском участке? - не мог не спросить он. - Ты хочешь кого-то забрать?

\- Причина есть, но она не связана с Адом или моей… работой. - В его голосе звучали обычные человеческие эмоции, в нём было тепло и печаль одновременно. Дэн приготовился к откровению от самого дьявола и напрягся, чтобы не упустить ни слова. Люцифер оглянулся на него и с гримасой озорства сообщил: - Я явился, детектив Эспиноза, чтобы таскать из холодильника твои пудинги! Кстати, ты помнишь своё обещание? Я получаю право есть их без твоих замечаний до конца года.

Дэн криво улыбнулся. Услуга за услугу, все честно. 

\- На самом деле ты там из-за Хлои? - бесстрашно предположил он. Дьявол не ответил, а через десяток метров снова начал насвистывать. – Я уничтожу тебя, если ты, сверхъестественная хрень, даже подумаешь ей навредить.

\- На этот счёт ты можешь не беспокоиться, - необычным для него, крайне серьезным тоном заверил Морнингстар, проигнорировав выпад. – Хлои под моей защитой. 

Они под мелодичный свист "Lonely day" добрались до площадки, на которую прибыли из Лос-Анджелеса, и Люцифер снова потянулся развязать галстук.

\- Я всё равно не смогу попасть сюда сам, - хмыкнул Дэн. - Зачем эта предосторожность?

\- Знаешь, детектив Эспиноза, переход на лицевую сторону Вселенной не тот аттракцион, который люди спокойно переносят. Были прецеденты, когда разум не выдерживал. Глаза - зеркало души, а при переходе через границу с изнанкой ты видишь свою душу, как она есть: каждый её постыдный дефект, ярко и отчётливо, как в тот день, когда ты сделал нечто, о чём стыдно вспоминать.

Дэн позволил завязать себе глаза. Уж в его душе точно полно тёмных пятен. Он уже привык к запаху серы вокруг, к жаре, и Люцифер его почему-то совсем не пугал. Осталось то, что он хотел увидеть, и он рискнул спросить еще, и уже приоткрыл рот, но не успел.

Он снова оказался прижат спиной к обжигающей жаром груди, упакованной в пижонский пиджак, и невидимые ему крылья с гулом рассекли горячий воздух, поднимая дьявола и детектива.

\- У тебя настоящие крылья? - проорал Эспиноза между попытками вдохнуть.

\- Я весь настоящий, - заверил его таким спокойным тоном, будто они сидели в баре его "Люкса", а не пересекали границу Вселенной, Люцифер. - И я не без удовольствия отмечаю, что ты поразительно спокойно это воспринял.

\- А что, кто-то ещё знает?

\- Доктор Линда и детектив Деккер, но они с трудом преодолели свою предубеждённость. 

\- Я смотрю, ты горазд девчонок пугать! – с несколько нервозным смехом сказал Дэн, крепко сжимая в руке лист с признанием мистера Грина - с его личной подписью! Он действительно нисколько не боялся Люцифера, даже после совместного визита в Ад. И он ощущал спиной, как через тонкую преграду пиджака, мышц и рёбер стучит мерно и гулко совсем живое дьявольское сердце.


End file.
